A Falling Sun
by FairyMagician
Summary: Ochiba Taiyou: A vampire in love with a human. Kiryuu Zero: A vampire hunter turned vampire. Aidou Hanabusa: A best friend who can only watch as Taiyou falls apart before his eyes. Can he save her before it's too late? / I do not own Vampire Knight!
1. Chapter 1

"Aidou-senpai!"

Here we go again.

I rolled my eyes as I heard the all too familiar noise of screaming fan girls from the Day Class. You would think they'd get tired of seeing the Night Class boys after a few weeks, but they just won't leave them alone.

Everyday when it was time for the Night Class to start their classes, all the girls from the Day Class would gather outside the Moon dorm waiting for the Night Class to appear.

It was the prefects' job to ensure that the Day Class returned to their dorm before this happened, but they had never managed it yet. I suppose that was because there were only two prefects, Cross Yuki and Kiryuu Zero. Well, Yuki was useless anyway, and Zero either showed up late or just didn't show.

"Brace yourselves," I said to the others as the gates began to open.

"Come on Taiyou, they're not that bad," Aidou said smiling as he heard the screams.

"That's because they're shouting your name. 'Aidou-senpai_! Aidou-senpai! _It's so annoying."

"You're just jealous Taiyou." With that, he turned his blue eyes to his fan girls outside the gate and hurried out to greet them.

"Jealous? Jealous of what exactly!?" I shouted after him but he just ignored me. "Hanabusa..."

"Let it go Taiyou." The sound of Kaname-sama's voice cut across my own. "We don't want to make a scene."

I looked up into his eyes of brown before bowing my head.

"Of course Kaname-sama. I'm sorry."

So instead of over reacting and beating Aidou with my bare hands right there and then, I found some satisfaction in sticking my leg out as I walked by him at the exact moment he stepped backwards.

"Whoops. Sorry Hanabusa," I said, smiling sweetly at him sat on the ground, his blonde hair falling out of place. I could feel the glares of the Day Class girls, outraged that I had done such a thing to their precious _'Aidou-senpai.'_

I just gave them one look and they quickly backed off. I could be pretty scary when I wanted to be.

Satisfied with a job well done, I flicked my auburn hair over my shoulder before sauntering away with a grin on my face. I think I handled the situation well considering my reputation for being a bit of a hot head. Things could have gotten pretty ugly if it wasn't for Kaname-sama.

Speaking of Kaname-sama, I noticed he was talking to Yuki again. He seemed to be very interested in her, much to Ruka's heartache. You'd think she'd have learnt to deal with it by now, but then again I was hardly one to talk. I'd learnt the hard way that heartache wasn't something easily dealt with.

While we waited for Kaname-sama to finish speaking with Yuki, Aidou came and stood beside me.

"You know jealousy is very unattractive in a woman."

"And what, pray tell, am I supposed to be jealous of?" I asked, just daring him to say it. But Aidou wasn't afraid of me. He'd known me too long. In fact, I think he rather enjoyed winding me up, as if I was some form of entertainment.

"Of the Day Class girls of course. They receive all of my attention whereas you get none."

"Are you kidding? You really need to get over yourself Hanabusa."

He laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Well even if you aren't jealous of all the Day Class girls you are definitely jealous of Yuki. It's not hard to see that Kaname-sama is pretty interested in her."

"Wrong again Hanabusa."

_'It's not because of Kaname-sama that I'm jealous of Yuki,'_ I finished in my head_._

"Class is starting...Kuran-senpai."

I turned my head at the sound of another voice. He had hold of Kaname-sama's arm, holding it away from Yuki. Only he would dare. Of course, Kaname-sama just shrugged him off and headed over to us. I could see hatred in those lavender eyes as they followed Kaname-sama, eventually resting on us. _'I wonder, Kiryuu Zero, what happened to make you hate us so much?'_

* * *

"The fact that our Night Class is testing these newly developed blood tablets has been acknowledged all over the world," said the teacher. "You are the pride of not only this school, but of the whole vampire race!"Everyone was scattered around the classroom, some sat at the desks, and others sat on the desks. I was sitting in the window, gazing out into the night, my mind elsewhere as it usually was.

"He really pisses me off. Kiryuu Zero..."

My ears pricked up at the mention of his name and I moved my eyes so I could see Aidou in the windows reflection. He was scribbling something out in his notebook.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Just grabbing Dorm President Kuran's arm like that."

"What's this?" I watched as Ruka snatched up his notebook to see what he was doing. "Doing all this...it's like you're in love with him."

"Who would be?! If I could, I'd like to destroy him, that stupid prefect."

"Well he's the only one of the so called 'Disciplinary committee' that has any control over those Day Class girls. Cross Yuki is little more than useless. If you destroyed Zero all hell would break loose," I pointed out.

"Oh who asked you Taiyou? Go back to your day dreaming."

"It's not day time Hanabusa."

"Stop it you two. You're worse than children," Ruka said cutting across Aidou who was about to talk back to me.

"Whatever." I returned to staring out of the window, watching the clouds sail across the moon, as the lamps were extinguished, covering the classroom in darkness. In the reflection of the window, I could see my own eyes as they glowed red. This was our time. The night of the vampires.

* * *

"Taiyou, where are you going? We're supposed to go back to our dorm after class."

Ruka grabbed my wrist as I turned to separate from the rest of the group, Kaname-sama and Ichijou had already gone on ahead.

"Don't worry Ruka. I'm not hunting for Day Class students; I just like to look at the stars on nights like this."

She was still reluctant to let me go, but in the end she gave in. "Fine. But don't blame me if Kaname-sama finds you."

"Relax. I'll be fine." With that I hurried off into the night, the school grounds free to wander.

I soon came to rest at a place I had come to call my own. It was hidden by the trees and from the looks of things no one had ever been there. The grass was overgrown and the flowers had grown wild and out of control. It wasn't much to look at, but I liked it. I could still see the sky and that was all that mattered.

I settled myself down in the grass and rested my head on my hands, becoming invisible. Even if someone happened to walk by, they probably wouldn't see me anyway. I could lay in peace.

The sky looked beautiful as always with the stars twinkling brightly against the dark of the night's sky.

"What are you doing here...vampire?"

I heard his footsteps through the grass as he moved towards me.

"So you found my hiding place," I said, sitting up so I could look into his cold, lavender eyes, his silver hair falling into his face.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to wander around after class is over," he said, reaching into his jacket.

I laughed as I gently got to my feet, brushing myself down as I straightened up. "They'll be no need for that Zero. I wasn't doing any harm, just watching the stars," I explained, holding my hand up to the sky. I heaved a sigh as I dropped my arm. "But you've ruined my peace now so I shall head back to my dorm." I turned my back on him and began walking away, but the sound of his voice stopped me.

"Why?" He asked. "Why do you come here?"

There was silence between us as he awaited my reply.

"To escape."


	2. Chapter 2

**The sun had begun to rise as I climbed into bed, grabbing my book from my bedside table. The Day Class would be waking soon. No doubt, the girls will be counting down the hours until it was time for us Night Class students to make an appearance. I, however, was counting down the hours until I eventually fell asleep. Until I could close my eyes without his image haunting my dreams, plaguing my every thought. **

**How did he know where I was?**

'_**Why do you come here?'**_

**He'd seen me there before. But why had he never stopped me? Why now? **

**I stared at the pages in front of me but all I could see were his violet eyes staring back.**

"**Ahh!" I slammed the cover down and threw the book at the wall. "Leave me alone," I breathed, pulling my knees into my chest as tears slipped down my cheek. "Leave me alone." **

**I clutched onto my arms trying to take the pain away. The covers around me began to solidify, my bed turning to rock beneath me. I just wanted it to stop. **

**I gripped harder, my nails breaking skin, drawing small amounts of blood.**

**"Taiyou!"**

**I felt comforting arms around me, pulling me into an embrace, their hands stroking my hair.**

**"I want it to stop," I cried. "Make it stop."**

**"Ssh Taiyou. Don't cry. Everything's going to be ok. It's gonna be alright."**

**I could feel the cotton of my bed sheets, soft against my skin, my bed sinking under my weight. I heard him sigh, my head rising with the heaving of his chest.**

**"What's wrong Taiyou? Why are you crying?"**

**"He's everywhere Hanabusa. Every time I close my eyes, I can see him. He won't leave me alone."**

**Aidou gently pushed me away so he could see my face. I released my legs and looked up into his eyes full of concern.**

**"Who is Taiyou?"**

**I closed my eyes and shook my head. He could never know. He would never forgive me.**

"**Well whoever it is that has captured your heart..." He put his arms around me once more and pulled me close to him. "He clearly has no idea what he's missing."**

"**Thanks Hanabusa."**

**As much of a prat as Aidou may seem, he really was a good friend to me. Our constant bickering disguised how close we really were. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him, or he for me.**

"**Taiyou?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**It's not me is it?"**

**Of course, there were times when I really could quite happily punch his lights out.**

**Sensing the danger, he quickly pulled himself away from me and began backing towards the door.**

"**Honestly Taiyou, it's okay if you are in love with me. But you must understand that my fans will always come first."**

**I glared at him, slowly sliding from me bed. I took one-step forward before he dived for the door and escaped down the hallway.**

"**Smart boy," I said to myself as I closed the door behind him.**

**I then walked over to pick my book up off the before sitting myself on my bed. I opened the pages once again but I couldn't concentrate and I was no longer in the mood for reading. Now that I was alone I could feel all the pain flooding back to me. **

"**Not this time." **

**I wouldn't let it take control. **

**I lifted my hand to my mouth; fangs bared and pierced the skin, sucking on my own blood. I felt the calm flowing through me as the pain in my heart lessened to a dull ache. I realised that I couldn't stay on my own so I decided to see if anyone was sat downstairs.**

* * *

**"How is she?"**

**"She's fine. Well, for now at least."**

**I stopped as the sound of Kain and Aidou's voices reached my ears.**

**"Has she said anything to you?"**

**"Nothing I didn't already know. But she's getting worse. She's not been sleeping and she barely eats anything anymore. I'm really worried Akatsuki."**

**They were talking about me. **

"**I fear there's nothing I can do for her. She won't let me help her and I'm afraid that she might break. She doesn't understand that she can't cope with something like this on her own. She just can't see what it's doing to her."**

'_**I know what it's doing to me,'**_** I thought to myself. **_**'I'm the one feeling this pain, not them. What do they know about it?'**_

**I backed against the wall, sliding to the floor and tears rolled down my face. How dare they talk about me like they understood what I was going through? I had to deal with this by myself. No one would understand. Aidou would sooner kill him than get along with him for my sake. He hates our kind, and naturally, our kind hates him. The son of Vampire Hunters. Even so, I could not bring myself to hate him. But no one would ever know of my feelings. No one could ever know.**

"**Taiyou?"**

**I looked up to see Aidou and Kain standing at the top of the stairs. I hadn't heard them come up.**

"**Taiyou what's wrong?" **

**Aidou stepped towards me but I scrambled to my feet and backed away.**

"**Don't Hanabusa."**

"**But Taiyou..."**

**He took another step.**

"**I said don't! I heard you just now, pretending like you understand what I'm going through! But you don't. Neither of you do."**

"**Taiyou please."**

"**You can't help me Hanabusa!"**

**I turned and ran, never once looking back until I was safely shut away in my room. They would never understand. Never.**

**Laid in bed I heard a knock at the door. **

"**Go away Hanabusa!"**

**But the door opened anyway. I rolled over, ready to unleash my anger out on the blonde haired vampire, only to find that it wasn't him. A tall, bronze haired vampire was standing there instead.**

"**What do you want Akatsuki?"**

**He closed the door behind him and walked over to my bed, hands in pockets.**

"**I wanted to talk to you."**

"**What about?" I asked, turning away from him. I already suspected what this was about but I really wasn't in the mood.**

"**I think you know Taiyou. It's about earlier."**

"**I already told you. You can't help me."**

"**I know that."**

"**Then why are you here?"**

"**Hanabusa." **

**Kain came and sat on the end of my bed and I found myself sitting up to look at him.**

"**He's not ready to give up on you yet, Taiyou. He still thinks that he can help you. He may not show it, but seeing you like this is breaking his heart."**

**I looked down at my hands and began chipping off the crimson varnish, avoiding his eyes. Kain always did know how to make me feel guilty.**

"**He's not pretending to understand what you're going through. He has no idea. But he would if you'd only talk to him. That's all he wants. Even if he's not really helping you, at least make him feel like he is."**

**I remained silent, still pretending to concentrate on my fingernails. Kain got to his feet and walked back over to the door.**

"**Just think about it," he said before exiting out into the hallway.**

**I felt really bad about what I'd said to Aidou. All he wanted to do was help me, and I was just making it difficult for him. He was always there when I was upset, never pushing me to talk or give answers. He was always content with what little information I gave him, and he never asked for anything in return. Maybe just this once, I could give something back. Something that would make him feel happy. It was the least I could do after all he'd done for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You there! Stay in line!"

The worst day of the year had finally arrived. The Day Class girls were already lined up behind their chosen gates, armed with handmade chocolates, and Aidou was even more unbearable than usual. Yes. It was Valentine's Day.

"Oh! It's going to be so fun," Aidou cried excitedly.

"Just troublesome as always," Shiki said, his face baring the same bored expression.

"I have to agree with you there Shiki," I sighed, wishing, more than ever, that I'd invested in some ear plugs.

"Okay. Time for our Valentine's Day celebration bla bla bla…"

I shut out Cross Yuki's voice, as I was all too familiar with how the 'celebration' worked. A row of gates either side of the path leading away from the Moon Dorm. The name of the Night Class boys on every gate, one on each. Then the Day Class girls line up behind the gate bearing the name of the boy they wished to give chocolates.

I kind of felt sorry for the Day Class boys. They never received any chocolates, although I had seen several girls try to give some to Zero but he always refused. Guess it just wasn't his thing.

"Ha ha. I'll take them all!"

"Calm down Hanabusa." I tried to grab the excited vampire's arm but he bounded through the gate before I could reach him.

"Hey wait Aidou-senpai!" Yuki yelled, but he didn't stop.

Only when Kaname-sama spoke did he listen, scurrying back to us like the good puppy he is.

"Thank you Kuran-senpai," Yuki bowed before running to the centre of the path, her whistle ready in hand. "Now then. Let's begin. Ready!"

The shrill sound of the whistle filled the air and the annual event began.

I did what I always did: sauntered along the path watching everyone collecting their chocolates whilst contemplating whether I should take a leaf out of the Day Class girls' book and…

But what would everyone think if they ever found out? Plus, he would never accept anyway so it would be pointless.

I saw Aidou beaming at me, his arms piled high with chocolates. I smiled back, carrying on my, very convincing, act of being okay. Aidou didn't suspect a thing. He would know no more of the broken girl I really was.

"Ochiba-senpai."

I turned in surprise at the voice that had just spoken those words. His purple eyes looking back at me free from the hatred of which they were usually filled.

The shock had rendered me speechless, but before I would have had a chance to say anything he walked away. But what would I have said anyway? Hi? It hardly seemed appropriate.

"Hey Taiyou, are you coming?!"

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Aidou's voice. Everyone was waiting for me. With a last glance over my shoulder I hurried over to them and we headed to class.

"What did **he** want?" Aidou spat, referring to Zero.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I really don't know."

* * *

'_I must be crazy,' _I thought to myself as I hid behind the trees watching him as he leant against the door to the barn.

I'd managed to separate myself from everyone before we even got to class so I could look for Kiryuu Zero and speak with him. He'd gotten me curious. I wanted to know why he'd spoken to me. Why had he made the effort to say my name, and then walk away? He was driving me crazy.

"You hiding over there! Come out!"

I froze.

Had he seen me?

I'd been so quiet so he couldn't have heard me. Could he?

But I relaxed as a Day Class girl stepped out from behind a tree and cautiously stepped towards the barn door where Zero was standing.

"Uhm…I … wanted to thank you… so I made this!"

I smiled as she held out a small box of chocolate. She looked so nervous.

"Go away," Zero said without even looking at her.

I quickly moved round so that I was leaning against the tree the girl was behind. How suspicious would it look if I stepped out of the bushes to speak with him. Plus, because I was now behind both the girl and Zero, there was less chance of them seeing me until they turned around.

"Uhm…but I…"

"Go away!" Zero cried, frightening the poor girl.

"I…I'm sorry!"

And with that she turned and ran, only she ran straight into me causing her to drop the chocolate to the ground.

"Ochiba-senpai!"

These Day Class students really did surprise me with their knowledge of our names, so much so that it almost creeped me out.

Nevertheless, I smiled as I picked the small box from the floor.

"You made this yourself?" I asked kindly.

She nodded.

"For Zero?"

She nodded again.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets them. But you better get back to your Dorm."

She gave a quick bow before hurrying on her way, leaving me to face Zero with a box of chocolates in my hand.

"You know, the least you could have done was look at her."

Zero looked up at me as I stood before him.

He was struggling. It was getting harder and harder to fight it and my heart ached just watching him as he clutched onto the door frame for support.

"What do you want?" He demanded, his eyes, once again, displaying his hatred to the world.

"First things first, here." I held out the box of the chocolates. "That girl only wanted to thank you. You didn't have to scare her."

"I don't want her thanks."

"It wouldn't hurt to just -"

"I said I don't want them!" He knocked the box from my hand, sending it flying to the ground.

"Fine. You don't have to get angry about it. I was just trying to be nice."

But the next second I was pinned against the wall, Zero's face was about an inch from mine, and when he spoke his voice was dangerously quiet.

"I don't need kindness from your kind and I certainly don't want it. But I'm warning you Ochiba-san, come near me again…I'll kill you."

His hand was just inches away from the gun inside his jacket. Bloody Rose. A vampire killer.

My heart was racing, pounding against my chest. His face, his body, were so close to mine. I could feel the heat radiating from him, feel his breath in my face.

I wasn't afraid. If anything, I pitied him. What happened to make him hate us so much? This hatred was beyond that of a vampire hunter. But if I asked him, what would happen?

"I…I only came to ask why you spoke to me earlier."

So close. His face. His lips. If I just leant forward I could…

"Why I spoke to you?"

The hatred faded from his eyes, replaced by sadness, heartbreak.

"I…"

He leant in closer, our noses touching.

I was free. The second our skin touched he pulled away. He looked angry. Upset.

"Zero?" I stepped towards him.

"Get away from me," he warned.

"But-"

"I said get away!" He pulled the gun from inside his jacket, pointing it at my head. "Either stay away from me, or I'll kill you."

I didn't want to push my luck. I wasn't one to gamble with my life and Zero seemed serious.

I didn't let him see the tears as I fled the scene, unable to hold back any longer. I had been so sure that… that…

I didn't even know what I was sure about anymore. All I knew was that he couldn't stand to be around me, so much so that he was willing to kill me. That fact alone broke me inside.

"Taiyou?"

It was Aidou.

"Taiyou what's wrong? What are you doing out here?"

I tried to get past him but he caught me in his arms and held me tight.

"Taiyou why are you crying? What happened?"

I clutched onto his jacket and broke down, sobbing violently.

"I'm sorry Hanabusa. I tried. But I can't keep pretending I'm ok."

"Ssh."

He stroked my hair, resting his cheek to the top of my head.

"It's alright Taiyou. I never really believed your act anyway."

"You didn't?"

He laughed at my surprise.

"I know you better than you think Ochiba Taiyou."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back so he could look at my face.

"So stop crying and tell me what's wrong," he said, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

As I looked into those innocent, blue eyes I wanted to tell him everything. But that wasn't possible. He wasn't ready for everything.

"Zero threatened to kill me," I sobbed, the tears falling again. "I only asked him what he wanted when he spoke to me earlier and he pointed his gun at my head."

I knew that what I said would make Aidou hate Zero even more, but Zero pointed a gun at my head. He wanted me dead. That hurt more than you could imagine and at that moment I was the closest to hating him that I'd ever been. I didn't care.

"What!?" Aidou cried. "First he disrespects Kaname-sama, and now he threatens to kill you! Zero has gone too far!"

I could see the anger burning in his eyes and I actually felt a little scared.

"Don't do anything stupid Hanabusa," I begged, fearing what he might do.

"Don't worry Taiyou. Everything will be fine," he assured me, but I wasn't convinced.

We walked in silence as we headed back to class, only Aidou didn't come in with me. I opened the huge, wooden door and turned round to see that he'd gone.

I never moved as I watched the door fall shut on the empty hallway.

"What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

I had a feeling I'd been here before. I was sat on my bed with my knees clutched into my chest as the tears rolled my cheeks. The events of last night replaying over in my mind again and again.

_The hatred faded from his eyes, replaced by sadness, heartbreak."I…"He leant in closer, our noses touching._

…

"_I said get away!" He pulled the gun from inside his jacket, pointing it at my head. "Either stay away from me, or I'll kill you."_

And to make things worse, I told Aidou. Why did I do that? I knew he would get angry. He already hated Zero as it was along with everyone else. They all had it in for him and I just fed the fire. Stupid, stupid girl.

_I ran. There was no telling what Aidou and Zero would do to each other. How could I have been so stupid._

"_Hanabusa!" I called. "Hanabusa where are you!?"_

_There was no reply. Where the hell could he be?_

_Then I saw them. _

_Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Shiki and Rima. And in the very centre of them was Zero. He had his gun out and I could tell he was just itching for a fight with them._

_The ground was frozen . The branches on fire. They weren't actually going to, were they? Had those two learnt nothing?_

"_WAIT!" I cried running in between Zero and Aidou, my arms held out wide. "Stop this! All of you!"_

"_Taiyou!" Aidou's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"_

"_No Hanabusa. What are you doing? Do you think Kaname-sama will praise you for what you're about to do?! Why don't you use your brain for just a second and think before you do something that you know is gonna get you in trouble. Is that so hard?" I turned my eyes on all of them, my eyes stinging from unshed tears. _

_Aidou was the first to back down. He was followed by Kain and they all headed back to class. _

_I sighed with relief. But now I realised that I was stood near Zero, Bloody Mary still in his hands. _

"_What the hell d'ya do that for?"_

_I didn't turn to face him. "Hanabusa and Akatsuki are like family to me. I didn't want them getting hurt."_

"_Next time stay out of my way or I really will kill you."_

Such a fool. How could I, for even one second, have believed that he could possibly have had a change of heart? I was a vampire. He was the son of vampire hunters. It was in his blood to hate us. I was so stupid. Maybe if I'd just let Aidou and Kain kill him then perhaps things would have been easier. But the sad truth is…I couldn't live knowing he wasn't in this world anymore. _How pathetic am I?_

It seems all I do these days is cry. And when I'm not crying I'm wishing I could just be alone so I can cry some more.

"I'm so tired of crying," I breathed as I felt Aidou's arms around me. "I don't know how Ruka does it."

He never said a word but I didn't need him to. I just wanted someone to listen to me and Aidou was always there. He never tried to hurt me or break my heart. He was always trying to make me feel better. I tried to seem better but he saw straight through me. He knew me better than I knew myself. What a pain he must think I am.

"I'm so sorry I'm always crying on you," I apologised through the tears.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

Still, I was so tired of everything. I was tired of being so pathetic. Of sitting in my room crying to myself. Of lying awake unable to sleep from the ache in my heart. Of getting up to more heartbreak. This had to end. I couldn't go on like this. I'd end up killing myself. I was growing thin from hunger. I was weak. My skin was deathly pale and I had no strength anymore. I was just so tired.


	5. Chapter 5

_So tired._

There was a knock on my bedroom door causing Aidou to drop his arms from around me. I quickly sat up to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's me," came the sound of Kain's voice. "Kaname-sama wants to see us all downstairs."

"Right. Be down in a minute."

I heard Kain's footsteps disappear down the hallway and turned to Aidou only to see him watching me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. "Do I look a mess?"

He smiled. "Not at all."

"Liar."

I slid off the bed and headed over to the mirror. Aidou was a big fat liar. I had tear tracks down my face, huge shadows under my eyes and my hair looked so wild and unkempt. I couldn't go downstairs looking like this.

"You head on down Hanabusa. You don't need to wait for me," I said trying to shoo him out my room.

"Are you sure?" He seemed a little uncertain. I guess he had reason to be. Anytime I was left alone I would just break down. But I had been getting better. This was the first night in two days that I'd properly lost it. I was beginning to gain control.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be down in a second."

I eventually managed to get him out the door before hurrying to the sink. I gave my face a quick splash of ice-cold water to try to freshen me up then tackled my hair with the brush and roughly tied it up. I gave myself the once over in the mirror, decided I was presentable enough and headed downstairs to see what was happening.

* * *

"Dorm inspections?"

Since when did we have dorm inspections?

Of course that started everyone on a discussion of what was in their rooms and whether there was any need to worry. Ichijou still had clothes on his bedroom floor but he assured us they were made of the finest silk so there was no need for embarrassment. Apart from that, no one else seemed remotely bothered by this sudden inspection. I know I had no reason to worry.

Only, it was to be done by the school prefects. Cross Yuki and Kiryuu Zero. Was I ready for this? It hadn't been that long since our last confrontation. I hadn't seen him since that day.

What would happen?

Whilst contemplating how I should deal with this meeting with Zero I noticed Kain and Aidou heading back upstairs. Where were they going? Curious, I followed only to see them disappear into Aidou's room. I stopped just outside the door making sure I was out of sight and listened to their conversation.

"You're going to have to let go of all that," Kain said, his tone serious.

I leaned closer, eager to hear the rest.

"Your piles of junk don't really have a use."

"What do you mean by junk?" Aidou cried. "These are the sorts of things our Dorm Leader takes pride in. It's a collection of treasures."

I sighed. Nothing top-secret or remotely interesting. I snook up there for nothing. Still, I was curious to see Aidou's so called treasures. I pushed the door open fully and leant against the frame, arms folded as I took in the sight that met my eyes.

"Hanabusa, what is all this crap?"

He had just snatched a fork off Kain when he span around at the sound of my voice. "Taiyou!" He suddenly looked very awkward. "What are you doing here?"

"Just curious. I've never been in your room before yet you're in mine all the time." I took a step forward. "I'd never have imagined that you'd keep this much junk in here."

A vein popped in his head. "It is not junk! They're memories!"

I felt a presence behind me and both Kain and Aidou froze where they were, their faces suddenly looking very grim. I slowly turned around to look up into Kaname-sama's face.

"I was just leaving," I told him as I slipped out of the room leaving Kain and Aidou. But a few minutes later I saw Kain slip out of the room.

"You know, you think he'd learn after the first time," I said.

"Hanabusa never learns. He just does things without thinking like he always has," Kain sighed with exasperation. "Never thinking about the consequences."

"And you usually follow him so I don't know what you're on about Akatsuki," I said pointing a finger at him. "You're supposed to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Not follow him into it!"

"Well he doesn't listen to me," Kain explained. "Why don't you try talking to him? He always listens to you." With that he walked away and headed back to his room leaving me to alone to think of the best way to convince Aidou to get rid of his 'treasures'.

* * *

"Just carry it all out."

In the end I didn't have to think of anything. Kaname-sama had asked Ichijou, Shiki and Kain to box it all up and clear it out. Aidou was laid on his bedroom floor crying his eyes out as the three of them took his most treasured possessions. I was knelt beside him, with my hand on his back trying to comfort him.

"My collection!" He cried.

"Come on Hanabusa. It's not that bad. You still have the memories even if you don't have the souvenirs."

He balled even louder.

This was not going well and the Prefects would be here soon.

"Hanabusa please pull yourself together. It's not the end of the world. Now put on your uniform. Yuki and Zero will be here soon and you don't want them to see you like this."

This didn't stop him even a little bit. I was useless. Aidou always managed to make me feel better yet I'd done nothing but make him feel even worse.

"It seems the prefects went back for something," I heard Shiki say.

"I guess the inspections will have to wait," Ichijou added.

Aidou flew to the window. "WHAT!? After trampling over what little happiness I had?!"

He quickly backed away after a glare from Kaname-sama.

So they weren't coming. I heaved a huge sigh of relief. I could avoid that awkward, inevitable meeting with Zero for a little longer.

"It's all gone."

I turned around to see Aidou sitting on his bed, head in hands and I felt sorry for him. That pile of junk obviously meant a lot to him.

Without saying a word I moved over to sit next to him placing an arm around him. He leant his head into my shoulder and sobbed.

"Look how the tables have turned. It's supposed to be the other way around," I said with a laugh. "I'm the one who always needs comforting."

"I can't believe it's all gone Taiyou."

"A little tip for future reference then so you don't have to go through this again."

He looked up, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

I pressed my forehead to his. "Don't collect so many 'treasures'."

Eventually Aidou cheered up once the time grew near for his fan girls to arrive, much to my annoyance, and he was in a much better mood during class. But as I sat there in my usual window seat, a beautiful scent filled the air setting my throat on fire. It was blood. And I wasn't the only to smell it. The entire class grew restless, wondering who it could be. To whom did this blood belong?

I knew straight away. It was Cross Yuki. But what had happened?

"Taiyou where are you going?" Ruka asked as I made my way to the door.

"I'm going to find out what happened," I replied before disappearing into the corridor outside.

I had just reached the stairs when I heard Kaname-sama's voice, stopping me in my tracks.

"How cruel. You indulged so much that Yuki is unable to keep standing. Was Yuki's blood that delicious?"

Who had bitten her? All the other vampire's were in class and Kaname-sama certainly wasn't talking to himself. Unless…he'd finally given in to the beast within.

I stole a glance around the corner and I felt my heart break. Zero had his face in his hand, blood staining his skin. His eyes were wide, full of sorrow and heartbreak to mirror my own. I felt tears sting my eyes and I looked away. I guess I had to face it now. Zero was as good as dead. If he didn't kill himself then one of us would have to kill him when he descended to Level E.

I always knew. I don't know how but from the moment I saw him I knew. He didn't only hate us. He had hated himself all these years with no one who could even imagine what he was going through. To see him struggle day by day tore at my heart. And now I felt for him now more than ever. He had become that which he had fought so hard to keep at bay. That which he had been brought up to kill.

"Zero."


	6. Chapter 6

I lay awake in bed for what seemed like hours. The sunlight filtered through the gap in my curtains as I listened to the distant mutterings of Aidou downstairs. A couple of men had arrived to discuss some job or other with him but I knew they were wasting their time. He's too easily irritated when he's tired. He'd have no patience for them.

Zero. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. His face when he realised what he'd done. I couldn't imagine how he must have felt. How hard he'd been fighting. Poor Zero. But I couldn't lie around thinking about him all day. It wasn't good for me. I had to get out.

I threw the covers off and jumped in the shower before chucking on some clothes and grabbing my jacket. I opened my bedroom door and headed for the stairs, slowing as I heard two voices at the bottom. It was Aidou and Yuki. Just what was Aidou playing at? He had her frozen in place, talking to her in a way he knew he shouldn't. Saying things he knew he shouldn't. Kaname-sama was only going to get angry with him.

"Hanabusa!" I cried, but it was too late. The ice had melted and Kaname-sama had hold of Yuki. He struck Aidou across the face and Aidou fell to his knees, apologising to him. Again.

I shook my head as he came rushing up the stairs.

"Why do you do it Hanabusa?"

He stopped at the sight of me. "Taiyou. I-I didn't think anyone else was awake." He dropped his head looking ashamed of himself and I smiled. I just couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"I couldn't sleep. And seeing as you're awake you can come for a walk with me," I said pulling him along as I started down the stairs.

"A walk?"

"Yeah. I was going to head into town for a bit and get a little something for myself. So are you coming?"

He returned the smile and his blue eyes shone. "Let me just grab my jacket."

"I'll wait for you downstairs."

**Aidou's POV**

I glanced over at Taiyou as we made our way out of the school and into the small town centre. She'd been looking a lot better these days, although she was still a little thin and pale. The circles under her eyes were starting to fade away and she was acting like herself again. I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" She said, catching me looking at her.

"Nothing," I replied turning my eyes back to the path ahead. "It's just good to see you back to yourself again."

"So where do you wanna go first?" I asked as we manoeuvred through the small crowds doing their shopping.

"Can we get some ice-cream?" She said, pulling me towards a little ice-cream parlour she'd spotted in the corner.

"Sure. But it doesn't look like you're giving me much of a choice here, Taiyou," I laughed as she dragged me into the little shop, the bell jingling as we walked through the door.

All eyes were on us as we made our way to a tiny table in the far corner by the window. Taiyou was completely oblivious to it all. She didn't even notice how rude the waitress was being to her as she took our orders. She just looked so happy at getting out of the school that I don't think she really cared. It made me so happy seeing her smile again that even I ignored all the male eyes ogling her as they passed in the street despite how annoyed I was.

"It's nice this isn't it Hanabusa?" She said scooping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Getting away from everyone else. Away from Kaname-sama, Ruka, Shiki and Rima. Away from Zero and Yuki. It's a shame Akatsuki isn't here though, then it'd be like it used to be."

Taiyou smiled but I could see the sadness in her emerald green eyes. How I wished we could go back to those days when it was just the three of us. Back then Taiyou was truly happy. I hated seeing her like she was now. She'd grown to mean so much to me over the years and I would have done anything to take away her pain.

"Idol-senpai!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Taiyou froze, her spoon suspended in front of her mouth. She was staring out at the group of girls crowded round the window with disbelief.

"I guess they just can't bare the thought of me not being in school," I said with a smirk, giving them a wave that got them screaming even louder. "They probably saw us leaving and snuck out of school."

"Yeah. They don't seem too happy to see me though."

She was right. They had now turned to Taiyou, their eyes narrowed, glaring at her. If looks could kill Taiyou would probably be dead by now.

"They're just jealous," I stated.

"That may be. But I don't appreciate being stared at while I'm trying to eat. Can we go somewhere else?"

I grinned at her. "You getting a little jealous Taiyou? Can't handle a little healthy competition?" Not that there was any competition.

"Hanabusa!"

I curled away from the stare I was now receiving from Taiyou. I'm glad looks couldn't kill because I'm pretty sure _I'd _be dead right now. And as much as I loved the attention I received from the female human population, today wasn't about me. I was in town for Taiyou.

"Alright we can go."

But they followed us. We just couldn't seem to get rid of them and I could see Taiyou growing more and more agitated by them. In fact she looked close to tears. I had to do something.

"Hey Taiyou, let's go in here," I said suddenly dragging her into a tiny clothes store, a young woman at the counter.

"Hanabusa what are we doing in here?"

"You'll see," I replied with a smile as I headed straight for the young woman. "Excuse me. Is there any chance you could let me use your back door. It's just, I'm trying to get away from them." I pointed to the girls at the window searching for me before turning back to the woman, a smile on my face.

She looked stunned. "O-of course. R-right through here."

I grabbed Taiyou's hand to make sure she stayed with me as the woman guided us through to the back door and out into the back alleys. I thanked the woman who went back to the front of the shop, a dazed expression on her face.

Taiyou laughed. "You certainly have a way with the ladies, Hanabusa."

"The human ones anyway," I smiled. "And...I'm sorry Taiyou."

She looked at me, surprise written in her expression. "What for?"

"For ruining your day."

I turned away from her, annoyed at myself for being a cause of pain to her. It was only small but it still bothered me seeing her upset and knowing it was because of me.

Then she did something unexpected. I felt her arms around me as she pressed the side of her face against my back.

"Silly Hanabusa," she said softly. "You could never ruin my day."


	7. Chapter 7

It all happened so quickly.

One second Taiyou was holding me, the next she was gone. When I turned around to see what was wrong I saw her being dragged back by a Level E. It had taken her by surprise so she had been unable to defend herself.

Without a moment's hesitations I attacked, the ground freezing beneath the monster's feet. It jumped to avoid it, releasing Taiyou who trapped it as soon as it landed on the ground, encasing the beast in rock.

"Wonder where that poor beast came from?" I asked.

Taiyou didn't move. She continued to watch as the stone crumbled away taking the vampire with it. The expression she wore was heart wrenching. From the look on her face, you would have thought she'd just killed her best friend. The pain in her emerald eyes was unbearable to watch.

"Are you coming Taiyou?"

She looked up at me and I smiled, holding out my hand to her.

"Come on. I think the Day Class girls will have gone by now and I'll buy you something of your choice to make up for ruining your day."

Her mouth curled into a smile and she took my hand. "Hanabusa I thought I already told you-"

"That I could never ruin your day I know. But," I added as I pulled her out of the back alley. "I also know that that's a lie."

She opened her mouth to object but I quickly cut across.

"Remember your 10th birthday when I tripped and pushed you head first into the cake?"

She laughed. "Yeah I remember. Akatsuki thought it was the funniest thing in the world."

"But you didn't. You threw a strop and refused to talk to me for the rest of the day telling everyone that I'd ruined your birthday."

She was smiling. "But I was only 10. I used to be so short tempered back then."

"Used to be?"

That earned me a slap but Taiyou continued to laugh and smile as we reminisced about our childhood. I had succeeded in steering her thoughts from that Level E and whatever pain it brought her for the time being. But I didn't understand why it affected her the way it had. She'd killed Level Es before without a second thought. What happened? Was it to do with what happened yesterday?

She had returned to class after investigating the source of the blood scent her eyes glazed over with tears. What had she seen? She wouldn't tell me anything.

I watched the laughing Taiyou beside me wondering what in this world could possibly cause her so much pain.

* * *

"Do you think Kaname-sama will be mad?" I gasped as Taiyou and I reached the school gates. We were both bent over double from running as we'd lost track of time and were consequently now late for class.

"I don't know. We weren't doing any harm and no one ever does anything anyway. He might let us off this time."

She was still breathing pretty heavily from the run, as was I, and when our eyes met we burst out laughing.

"This has to be one of the best days I've had in a while," Taiyou confessed, as we were finally able to straighten up. "Thank you Hanabusa."

"No problem."

Then she did something completely unexpected. She kissed me on the cheek before bounding up the path towards our dorm. I touched my cheek with my fingertips, still able to feel her lips on my skin.

As I walked to catch up with her I realised that Taiyou had stopped dead in the middle of the path. I hurried towards her only to see Kiryuu Zero and Cross Yuki further along.

"Taiyou?"

She didn't answer and she made no attempt to move for several moments.

"Taiyou is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she eventually replied. "Everything's fine." She pulled her eyes away from the prefects. "We should hurry before we miss class completely."

Although she never told me the reason she stopped or what was wrong I soon put two and two together.

After our encounter with Yuki and Zero she didn't laugh or smile once. In fact, she was somewhere else altogether. At first I was confused but then everything finally fell into place. Her absence from class just to speak to him. That odd look in her eyes whenever he was around. The tears caused from a death threat. Her refusals to tell me who caused her so much heart ache.

Taiyou was in love with him. Kiryuu Zero


	8. Chapter 8

**Taiyou's POV**

The grass tickled at my nose as I lay gazing up at the star filled sky, thoughts buzzing round my head, all of them because of today.

Zero. He had been about to leave. If he had left, I would have never seen him again. How would I have coped? I didn't like to think what would have happened to me if Zero had actually gone. The sole reason I had been waking up every day was because I knew he'd be there. If Yuki hadn't stopped him I doubt he would have turned back.

Yuki. Kaname-sama's special girl. Zero's special girl. As grateful as I was that she persuaded him to stay, I couldn't help but feel jealous of her because she had that power over Zero. He cared for her in a way he could never care for me.

Aidou. My special idiot. I was more grateful for today than he could ever know. In a way, he calmed my pain. Whenever I was around Aidou it was like I didn't have room to think of anything else. I was free from the constant heartache I felt when I was alone. When I was with Aidou, I could be happy.

It was strange. The events of the day had had an odd effect on me. Though I still loved Zero, and as long as that was true I would constantly feel pain, I was somehow relieved to know that I could still live my life. I'd withdrawn into a shell, shutting everyone and everything out so that all I could see was Zero. I hadn't allowed myself to live. Now, it was as if I could see clearly for the first time. I could see my life passing by without me. The thoughts of never seeing Zero again had woken something inside me. I realised that if I carried on the way I had been so many opportunities would pass me by. Sure, I was never going to tell Zero how I felt, but my life didn't revolve around him and it was about time I realised that.

"What are you doing here?"

I sat up at the sound of someone's voice and turned to see Zero standing there. He was back in his uniform, Bloody Rose in his hand. He was a good few feet away from me as if he didn't dare come any closer.

"I like to look at the stars," I replied.

"What are you escaping from?"

My emerald eyes widened in surprise. I had said that to him the first time he came asking why I was out here. I was surprised that he'd remembered something like that.

"Everything. " I looked away and raised my eyes to sky. "Out here I feel free."

"Free from what?" His tone told me that he doubted I was prisoner of anything. How little he knew, but I wasn't about to enlighten him when he had a gun in his hand designed to kill vampires. Instead, I got to my feet and walked towards him causing him to raise Bloody Mary to my head.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving. I won't waste my breath on someone who's threatened to kill me twice." With that, I left feeling a small amount of satisfaction. I had remained strong. Though I did feel a little teary, I didn't feel like running to my room and breaking down. I was getting better. For the first time in a long while, I could actually feel myself getting better.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the late afternoon glow of the sun light up my room and I actually smiled. I felt refreshed. My sleep hadn't been plagued with dreams of Zero and I physically felt stronger.

"Good morning Hanabusa," I sang as I bounded into his room (slowly filling up with 'treasure' once again). I pulled open his curtains, welcoming in the new day before sitting on his bed to watch as he opened his eyes.

"Taiyou?" He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, almost as if he didn't believe it was me. "What are you doing?" He asked as he looked at his clock.

"I slept fine Hanabusa. Thank you for asking. What about you?"

"I was sleeping fine until you woke me up," he scowled.

"Someone's a little grumpy this morning."

"Well I was having a very good dream," he said in his defence, throwing off the covers to position himself beside me. "And you know I'm grumpy when I'm tired." We then fell silent as we listened to movement around the dorm indicating everyone else was waking up.

"So what did you get Ichijou?" I asked as I saw the blonde pass the open door with a smile on his face.

"You'll have to wait and see," was Aidou's reply.

"You didn't get him anything did you?"

"Of course I did!" He cried in resentment. "But I'm not telling you in case ears are listening."

I laughed. "Heaven forbid that ears should actually listen." But just as I'd finished speaking, we heard someone outside the door. As quickly and quietly as I could I moved across the room and poked my head outside to see none other than Ichijou himself bent low to the ground looking very suspicious. "Hello Ichijou."

He looked up and smiled sheepishly at me. "Oh. Hello Taiyou. Don't forget my party tonight," he said as he got to his feet brushing himself down.

"I won't. Happy Birthday Ichijou."

I shook my head as I walked back over to Aidou and resumed my seat beside him. He was smiling proudly at me. "Told ya so."

"Oh shut up," I said hitting him playfully on the arm. Suddenly I felt Aidou's arm around me pulling me close. "Hanabusa what are you doing?"

"Why are you crying Taiyou?"

"What? I'm not..." A tear trickled down my face. He was right. But why. Was I upset? I certainly didn't feel it. Was I overjoyed? No. That couldn't be it. Was I confused? If I was, why I was confused?

"Are you alright Taiyou?" I heard Aidou's gentle voice speaking to me but I couldn't give a direct answer.

"I'm not sure. I think I am." But if I was then why was I crying? I guess there was nothing as simple as just getting on with your life. Apparently there were obstacles I had to overcome first. But what those obstacles were I had yet to discover.

The rest of the day was spent setting up everything for Ichijou's birthday making sure nothing was going to go wrong. The birthday boy himself was bouncing around the dorm with a constant smile on his face pointing people in the right direction and telling them where everything should go. Anyone could see he was excited.

As the time drew nearer and the darkness had begun to settle over Cross Academy everyone retired to their rooms in order to get themselves ready for the party. I still had no idea what I was going to wear so I resolved to take a long hot bath in order to calm my mind and allow me to think.

Of course there was no such thing as a relaxing bath for me as I could guarantee that 5 minutes in there would be a knock at my door.

Sure enough, just as I had closed my eyes I heard the banging on my bedroom door.

"Taiyou!"

It was Aidou. I heard him open my bedroom door and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"I'm in the bath Hanabusa."

"Sorry." His voice was at the door now. "I just needed to talk to you." He didn't sound his usual bubbly self, which is what made me sigh. The water was completely covered in bubbles so the only parts of me that were visible were my head and my feet sticking out of the end. "Alright. You can come in."

"What?" I heard the shock in his voice and laughed.

"I can't keep talking to you through the door can I? Don't worry I'm covered."

The door slowly opened as Aidou cautiously entered.

**Aidou's POV**

I stepped into the bathroom a little nervous at what I was going to find. It was only Taiyou and, true to her word, she was covered. Albeit by bubbles but she was covered nonetheless. I closed the door behind me and sat myself on a small stool she kept in the corner.

"So," she said once I'd sat down. "What's up?"

"It's you."

Her eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yeah. Or should I say it's about you." I'd been thinking about this all day and I had finally decided it was best to tell her. I wanted her to know that she didn't have to suffer alone like I knew she had. "I know Taiyou."

She looked confused. "Know what?"

"I know about Zero."

At the mention of his name I saw the pain in her eyes though she tried to swallow it. "What about Zero?" She asked with forced nonchalance.

"That you're in love with him."

Taiyou was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She turned her eyes from me and stared into the bubbles, silence stretching out for what seemed an age. "How long have you known?" She eventually asked.

"Since yesterday."

"Are you angry?" She still wasn't looking at me, suddenly becoming very interested in her bath.

"No Taiyou. I'm just confused and a little hurt. Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed. "What was I supposed to say? Oh by the way Hanabusa I'm in love with a vampire hunter. I'm sure that would have gone down well."

She didn't understand. All these years and she still didn't know me. I shuffled the stool forward and placed my hand on the side of the tub. "Honestly I wouldn't have cared."

She looked at my hand before moving her eyes up to mine and I saw the tears in her eyes. "I know you can't help who you like Taiyou though you wish you could."

_If only I could._

"I suppose you could say you're like Romeo and Juliet," I mused to which Taiyou laughed bitterly.

"Yeah. Only this Romeo hates Juliet."

"Then he's an idiot. He obviously doesn't realise what he's missing."

She smiled at me. "That's why I love you Hanabusa. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Glad to help. I just want you to know that I'm here. Don't be afraid to tell me anything." I rose from the stool and headed for the door. "I'll leave you to get ready now."

Once I was out of her room I let out a sigh.

"You tell her yet?"

I turned to see Kain standing at the top of the stairs. "Tell her what?"

He just rolled his eyes. "You better get ready. Kaname-sama has asked us to greet Ichijou's special guests."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be just a minute."

With a last glance at the door behind me I headed back to my room. _If only I could tell her._


	9. Chapter 9

**Taiyou's POV**

Aidou knew. I guess he deserved more than I gave him credit for. To my surprise, I actually felt relieved that he knew. No more lying to him. No more secrets from him. And he wasn't angry. I had been so scared of him hating me, but now I knew that my fears had been groundless. He didn't hate me. If anything, he seemed to understand what I was going through.

"Taiyou hurry up! Everyone's already down there."

I heard Ruka's voice shout through the bathroom door and I heaved a sigh. Why did I even bother?

"Right. I won't be long."

Reluctantly I got out of the bath and hurried to get ready for Ichijou's party.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Ichijou!" I greeted the lively blonde, handing over his present, which he eagerly took with his thanks. I then looked around for Aidou and Kain but they were nowhere to be seen. A hush fell over the guests and all eyes turned to the path leading from the main gates. I saw Aidou and Kain and I smiled but that was quickly wiped from my face when my eyes fell on the silver haired Day Class student that had been the cause of so much pain. What was he doing here?

I turned away and concentrated on the table full of food that had hardly been touched yet. To try to distract me I grabbed everything I could on a plate and found a seat on the outskirts of the yard where I could occupy myself with the food.

I froze, my hand suspended in mid-air when I felt a set of eyes watching me. I looked up to see Aidou's blue eyes watching me and I flashed him a smile to show him I was fine. Seeing Zero had simply caught me off guard. I hadn't expected to see him there. In fact, he was the last person I had expected to see and knowing he was there put me on edge slightly, especially now that Aidou knew. I suspected he was watching me to see if I was all right but he had nothing to worry about.

I scanned the area with a smile, watching everyone as they celebrated Ichijou's birthday, when I came to Zero. I was surprised to see him watching me, never looking away even though I had spotted him. Despite my determination to hold his gaze I was the one who looked away first, and when I finally looked back, he was running from the dorm, Yuki not far behind. What was wrong?

I told myself I didn't care and forced myself to remain where I was. However, I couldn't stop my mind from drifting.

"Having fun?"

A voice startled me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to the party. It was Aidou. He was standing before me, his hand held out for mine.

"Care to dance?" He asked with a smile, which I returned.

"Sure."

Taking his hand, he led me out into the mass of dancing vampires and gently took hold of me as we moved together to the music.

It was amazing how little room was left in my head for thoughts of Zero, or anything really, when I was around Aidou. Whether I had my hands wrapped around his neck in an attempt to kill him, or we were laughing together, I wasn't able to think of anything other than what was happening in the moment. I had noticed that we had fewer arguments than we used to and he didn't irritate me as much as he used to.

_'I guess this is a sign we're growing up.' _

I smiled to myself, almost proud of Aidou.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, his blue eyes narrowed, watching me suspiciously.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Well I suppose you have every reason to smile. I mean, you are dancing with me. I suppose it's a dream come true for you isn't it?"

The smile immediately fell from my face as I tightened my hands around his neck, watching his face quickly turn beet red.

"You know I was just praising you for growing up a little but I guess it's physically impossible for that brain of yours to mature past 5 years old!" I cried in exasperation as I continued to ring his neck as he attempted to break my grip.

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded across the school grounds causing a temporary hush to fall over the party. I spun around to face the direction it had come from, my eyes wide, my heart pounding in my chest. Zero had run in that direction. Could he be in trouble?

Without another second's thought, I ran. I couldn't bear not knowing. However, before I had gotten even 5 metres a hand had found my arm, holding me back. I glanced over my shoulder to see Aidou watching me, his fingers gripping me tightly.

"Let me go Hanabusa," I begged, but his hold didn't loosen even the slightest. He just watched me with those blue eyes filled with concern. It was as if he was pleading with me not to go.

"Hanabusa let me go!" I cried pulling against his grasp. Instead, he just pulled me into his chest and held me in his arms, never letting go.

"You're making a scene," he whispered in my ear. "He'll be fine."

And strangely, I felt reassured by his words. I had grown so accustomed to him being there when I was upset that it was only natural I be calmed by his words. What was wrong with me? Every time I think that I'm all right, I get worked up by the slightest thing. A gunshot. It could have been anyone. As far as I knew, Zero could have been safe in his dorm. Why had I automatically assumed that he was involved? Did he still have that much control over my thoughts?

I felt tears sting my eyes and I found myself clutching onto Aidou's shirt as I tried to get a hold of myself.

"I'm pathetic."

**Aidou's POV**

I knew. The moment she released my neck I knew what she was thinking. That's why I was ready to grab her when she ran. I don't know why I stopped her. What difference did it make if she ran to him or not?

But I couldn't let her go. Even when she pleaded with those emerald eyes so full of pain and confusion. I didn't want to let her go. What kind of friend would I be if I let her go as she was? Instead, I pulled her into my arms only vaguely aware of the eyes of everyone watching us. Silly girl.

"You're making a scene," I whispered in her ear. "He'll be fine."

I immediately felt her relax a little, finding comfort in my words as she had done for the past few months. The words themselves didn't mean anything anymore. It was the mere fact that I cared enough to say them in the first place that calmed her.

I felt her clutch onto my shirt and when I looked down, I saw the tears in her eyes though she tried to fight them back. I cursed that damned vampire hunter. How could he cause her so much pain without even realising it? I could never do that to her.

"I'm pathetic," I heard her muffled voice say.

I only held onto her tighter, her words angering me. "You're not pathetic Taiyou. Don't ever say that. Because in the end..."

I trailed off, unable to finish what I was about to say. What had I wanted to say?

"Thank you Hanabusa. Yet again, you're the one looking after me. It seems I can't do anything on my own these days."

"Don't worry about it."

I looked up to see Kain watching me and I knew what he was waiting for, but I couldn't do it. Not when I knew what I did. It would be pointless. I couldn't bring myself to say what I knew she would reject.

'_Because in the end, I'm the one who's pathetic.'_


	10. Chapter 10

That night I lay wide awake, unable to sleep from the images haunting me; Zero. He was lying all alone, dying without anyone beside him. I should have gone to him. I should have… But how could I be sure that it wasn't Zero doing the shooting? He seemed agitated and upset when he ran from the party; he could have let a shot off in frustration. But Yuki followed him, so why would he have drawn his gun?

My thoughts continued in this way until it finally got too much and I decided that it was best if I just got up, even though the sun was still high in the sky. I had to do something before I drove myself crazy. Surprisingly, I wasn't the only one up this early. I found Kain sitting by himself downstairs, freshly showered and dressed.

"Didn't expect to see you up so early," I said, sitting myself down next to him.

"I had some stuff to do. What about you? Trouble sleeping again?"

I nodded. "I just can't seem to shut my brain down." Even now the thoughts of Zero were still in my mind.

"Is it because of what happened at the party?"

I cringed. I was hoping that no one would bring this up. Once Aidou had calmed me down I realised how much of a scene I had been making at the party, everyone's eyes on me. Aidou had apologised on my behalf before escorting me back to my room where I could properly think about my actions. I felt so embarrassed. How must I have looked to everyone?

"Everyone's worried about you, you know?"

"I know." I looked down at my hands, picking at the nail varnish to avoid looking in Kain's eyes. What must he think of me?

"You know you don't need to try so hard, Taiyou. You'll only wear yourself out. I know I told you to pretend for Hanabusa's sake, but if it's too much for you…"

I raised my head to face him, a smile on my face. "Akatsuki, it's okay. I'm okay."

"I know you've always dealt with everything by yourself, which is why I didn't interfere this time. But seeing you like this, I can't do that anymore." Akatsuki looked at me, his face suddenly very serious. I knew he was worried, but I didn't want him to be. I didn't want anyone to worry about me which am why I was always trying my best to act like I was okay. There was never any stopping Aidou once he was worried which is why he was the one that was always comforting me. Kain, on the other hand, just needed a word from me and he'd leave it be.

"I'm really okay." I smiled again, placing my hand on his shoulder to reassure him that I was fine, but he just shrugged me away.

"Don't tell me you're okay when you're not! Do you know how frustrating it is?! I see you every day with that stupid smile on your face, trying to act like you're not broken when it's plain as day that there's something wrong. I can't pretend for you anymore, Taiyou. I can't."

"Akatsuki." I had never seen Kain get mad at anyone but Aidou before. It was the first time those amber eyes had ever looked at me that way and I didn't know what to do. I turned away as a tear slipped down my cheek. "I'm sorry."

Kain had never bothered himself with my problems in the past, this was true. He had always known that that's how I preferred it, something Aidou had never grasped. But because of this I often forgot about him and all my attention was given to Aidou who was always in my face. Usually I'd just tell Kain that I was okay and he'd leave me alone. This was the first time he'd ever gotten angry with me.

"You always know how to make me feel guilty." I tried to wipe away the tears, but they were just replaced by more. When did I become so pathetic?

Kain sighed. "I'm not here to make you feel bad, Taiyou and I'm not here to judge you. You don't need to tell me what's wrong if you'd rather not. Just don't forget that I'm here if you need me."

* * *

The time to leave the dorm for class eventually arrived and I stood waiting behind those gates with bated breath. As they began to open I felt a hand squeeze mine and I looked up to see Aidou standing beside me, a reassuring smile on his face. "It'll be okay."

I smiled back to show that I was alright and I glanced behind to Kain who gave a slight nod of his head. Even though he didn't know why, he knew that I was afraid and after our talk earlier that day I realised how lucky I really was to have found such friends as Aidou and Kain. They had always been there for me if I needed them and now I had to do my best for them to show that I deserved such friendship.

It wasn't easy walking through those gates. My stomach was a fluttering mess and my feet didn't want to obey, but I forced myself to walk through with the same confidence that I usually displayed, ignoring the screams of the Day Class girls. Even when I felt the tears sting my eyes I continued as if nothing was wrong. I could feel Aidou and Kain watching me as they walked behind. I couldn't stop.

I felt someone come up beside me and I looked up expecting to see Aidou, but instead I was looking up at the tall, dark haired figure of Kuran Kaname.

"Kaname-sama."

"Is everything alright, Taiyou? You seem to be crying."

I quickly wiped away my tears, embarrassed that he had seen me in such a state. He shouldn't have to bother himself with my problems. "Of course, Kaname-sama. It's nothing." I forced a smile.

"If you're sure. I thought perhaps you were sad because we're missing someone today."

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes wide with shock. Kaname simply smiled at me and continued walking ahead. He couldn't know. He couldn't possible know.

"Taiyou, what's wrong?" Aidou was now at my side, his blue eyes filled with concern. Kain was not far behind.

"Kaname-sama knows."

"Knows what?" Kain asked, but Aidou knew what I was talking about.

"What did he say?"

_"I thought perhaps you were sad because we're missing someone today."_

"What?" Kain was confused and I felt bad that we were having this conversation without really saying anything. Perhaps it was time for him to know.

The three of us were now behind the rest of the group and out of ear shot so there was no chance of anyone overhearing. I heaved a sigh and looked to Aidou. "I'm going to class." He nodded, holding Kain back as I walked on ahead. I still couldn't bring myself to say those words out loud, but until that time came Aidou could be my voice.

As I walked away, the thoughts that had been plaguing my mind all night came flooding back in full force. I had managed to half convince myself that my fears were unfounded, but after those gates had opened I could no longer keep those fears at bay. How could I convince myself he was alright when he wasn't there?

"Where are you Zero?"

* * *

I arrived at class to find that the teacher wasn't here yet. Avoiding Kaname's gaze I hurried to my seat, hoping that he wouldn't mention anything to me about my situation. It wasn't that I was afraid of him or of what he might do, I was just embarrassed. Kaname was a pure blood. I couldn't stand the thoughts of him looking down on me because I was in love with someone like Zero; a vampire hunter turned vampire. The lowest of the low. Someone who, by rights, should be dead by now. Kaname probably thought I was pathetic, and he may have been right, but it's not something I ever wanted him to know.

A few moments later Kain and Aidou entered the room, heading over to where I was sitting. I felt Kain's eyes one me and I knew that Aidou had told him. Thankfully, the teacher arrived before he had a chance to say anything.  
The teacher was someone I didn't recognise. He had long, dark, wavy hair with a patch fitted over his right eye. The other, a piercing blue, he used to sweep over the classroom. He introduced himself as Yagari Touga and he was to be our new Ethics teacher. Of course, there was a moment of stunned silence at the mention of his name.

_'Yagari Touga? Was that not the name of the number one vampire hunter?'_

Even before Aidou said it, it was obvious that the gunshot heard last night was from him. I felt tears spring to my eyes once more, but I quickly blinked them away. This was not the time or the place for crying. Aidou and Kain both turned to look at me but I kept my eyes on Yagari. He was the one. He had shot Zero, I was sure of it. Was Zero alright? He wouldn't have killed him, right? The Chairman wouldn't have let him. He couldn't. The thoughts kept spinning round and round in my mind and I could concentrate on very little in that lesson but the face of Yagari, staring without really looking at him. What had he done to Zero? Perhaps I could approach Yagari after the lesson and ask. But then what would I say? It would seem a bit suspicious a vampire asking a vampire hunter whether he'd killed vampire Zero when I wasn't even supposed to know that he _was_ a vampire. Why did I care? How would I explain my reasons for asking? Curiosity? He was never going to believe that. I heaved a huge sigh of frustration, hating my situation more than ever.

"I'm sorry, Ochiba Taiyou was it? Am I keeping you from something?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Yagari's voice directed at me. I forced a smile. "Of course not, Sensei. Please, continue."

The end of that lesson could not come quick enough, though I really would have liked a chance to speak with Yagari about Zero. I don't know what I would have said, but I just couldn't stand not knowing. I had to know. Of course, Cross Yuki would already know and she'd probably be with him right now, helping him in his time of need. That's if he was alive. He had to be. I wasn't strong enough to cope with the alternative.

_'Damn it! Where are you Zero?'_

Before I could really think about what I was doing, I was already running out of the classroom, the shouts of my name fading into the distance. I knew I wouldn't be able to find him, but I had to get out; I was starting to feel suffocated. I just needed some space and some fresh air to help me calm down. That's all I needed.

I soon found myself at the usual place, the grass still growing long and wild. I stretched out on the ground, my hands behind my head as I gazed up into the night's sky, breathing in the fresh air. It was as if nothing else mattered; not Kaname, not Yuki, not Aidou or Kain, and not Zero. This was my world for me, and only me. This was my escape.

* * *

**お久しぶり！****I realise that it has been an awfully long time since I last posted a chapter for this story, but I am trying my very best to get as much done as I can. I hope to get at least one more chapter up today so please look forward to that.**

**I thank you for your patience and I am sorry that I'm so terrible. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Aidou**

No one had seen Taiyou since the day she ran out of class. She wasn't in her room when we returned to the dorm and there was no sign of her on campus; Kain and I had looked everywhere. I wanted to ask Kaname whether he had heard anything, but he had shut himself up in his room and was refusing to see even Ichijou. To add to this, we found out that Ichijou's grandfather, a member of the Council of Elders, would be arriving that evening. This year was turning out to be more troublesome than anyone could have predicted.

"You okay?"

I looked up at the sound of Kain's voice to see my cousin standing in the doorway, his expression more serious than usual. I heaved a sigh as I lay out on my bed, the events of the past couple of days taking their toll. "Not really. You?"

I heard him close the bedroom door and cross my room to lean against my bed post. "Still no word from Taiyou?"

"Nope. Nothing. How could she have just disappeared on us like that?" I tried to sound angry, but the truth was that I was too worried to really be mad at her. The appearance of that hunter had really shaken her up though she had tried to hide it in class. Did Zero really mean that much to her? Could she really not survive without him?

"How long has it been going on?"

I glanced over at Kain. "Has what been going on?"

"Taiyou. How long has she been in love with Zero?"

I opened my mouth to answer, as if it was obvious, but I stopped. How long _had _she been in love with him? The symptoms of heartache had only shown up in the last couple of weeks, but for her to be in as much pain as she was it had to have been going on a while. But how long was a while and how had I not noticed sooner?

"I don't know," I eventually replied. "It just seemed to happen so suddenly, but I suppose we should have known sooner."

Kain wrinkled his brow. "How do you mean?"

"Now that I think about it, we really should have noticed something sooner." I had always known that she was jealous of Cross Yuki. At first I had brushed it off as nothing more than what the rest of us felt about Kaname's special treatment of the human girl, but then it had started to become something a little more. That was when I thought she had started to like Kaname a little more than just as someone she respected. I had even teased her about it a couple of times. Now I knew. "She was jealous of her because of Zero, not because of Kaname. It was right in front of us and we didn't see it."

"Taiyou's jealous of Yuki?"

"You didn't know?"

Kain shook his head. "Not really. But then again, you always did pay more attention to her than the rest of us."

"I did not!" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I quickly dismissed Kain's comment. I knew there was no point in denying anything when Kain already knew everything. He had known before I had even realised my own feelings, but Taiyou had never had a clue. She never could see what was right in front of her.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"And have her look at me with pity in her eyes? No thanks. There's no way I could say it knowing what I know. I've already been rejected without her even realising it. Nope. I'll just bury it all and focus on helping her get back on her feet. All I want now is to see her smile from the bottom of her heart. I'll be happy with that."

I lay staring into the canopy of my bed, avoiding Kain's gaze. I could feel him watching me and I knew what he was thinking. He thought me an idiot for not telling her from the very start how I felt, but I hadn't wanted to ruin our friendship if she'd rejected me. I know me, and I would have pushed her away out of embarrassment. I would have gotten angry and then she would have gotten angry and then we'd have fallen out. I hadn't wanted that to happen so I had kept my mouth shut and dealt with it. Now she was in love with a vampire hunter and she was in more pain than I had ever seen her suffer through before. Was I strong enough to bring her back from this?

* * *

I was standing out of sight, watching as Ichijou walked his grandfather to the door. He was as scary as everyone thought, but that was to be expected considering who he was and how old he was. There was a reason he was part of the Council of Elders. However, that did not excuse his behaviour towards Kaname; the talk of drinking his blood. Although it earned me a slap, I don't regret what I did to protect him. Elder or not, it is forbidden to drink the blood of a pure blood and even talking about it could be enough to get any normal vampire into trouble. Even though he was Ichijou's grandfather, I didn't like him and I certainly didn't trust him. So there I stood, watching as he left. As he was about to leave, Yuki showed up along with Zero to escort him to the Chairman's office. So Zero was still alive and well. Taiyou would be pleased when she heard this. But just as those thoughts entered my mind, a red haired vampire came bounding through those double doors, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm hooome!"

"Taiyou!" I ran out from my hiding place, unbelievably happy at the sight of those emerald eyes. I stopped halfway down the stairs as her attention was caught by the guest currently standing in the doorway. He looked a little put out that she hadn't immediately acknowledged his presence. She had been a little rude ignoring him like that, but knowing Taiyou, she just hadn't seen him.

"Ah, you must be Ichijou's grandfather. I heard you were visiting." She bowed to the Elder, her red hair falling across her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. My name is Ochiba Taiyou. Your presence is as terrifying as everyone says."

My heart stopped. This girl was fearless. There are things you just don't say out loud no matter how true they may be. However, to my surprise, the Elder laughed. It wasn't a completely sincere laugh, but it was clear he had taken no offense from her comment. In fact, he seemed almost used to such comments.

"Haha. You are definitely Toyoichi's daughter. The same no nonsense way of talking. Be sure to give him my regards when you next see him."

"I will, Sir." She bowed once more before hurrying over to me, and that was when I noticed the backpack on her shoulders. Why was she wearing a backpack?

I followed her back to her room where she unloaded her baggage, pulling various items of clothing out of her bag and putting them back into her wardrobe. "Did you miss me?" She asked, a smile on her face like I hadn't seen in a long time. I'd have been happy if I wasn't so angry. I'd been worrying sick about her, wondering if maybe she'd really gone and removed herself from the world, and here she was as if nothing had happened.

"Where were you?"

She frowned. "Did Kaname-sama not tell you?"

I just stared at her. If he had would I have needed to ask?

"That's odd. He said he would." She paused for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. She finished putting her things away and sat beside me on her bed. "I went home. After what had happened I was feeling low. Lower than I've ever felt before and I just really needed to see my parents."

I sat there in silence. How could she have left without saying anything to me? She didn't even leave me a note. Did I really mean so little to her after everything we'd been through together?

**Taiyou**

Aidou sat there without saying a single word. He was mad. I mean, he always got worked up over the smallest things, but this time he was really angry. "Hanabusa?"

Nothing.

"Hanabusa? Why won't you say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" He didn't look at me as he spoke; he just continued to stare straight ahead, his face expressionless. "Did you have a nice break?" He was almost spitting his words out, as if he was forcing himself to speak.

"Please don't be like this Hanabusa." I knew as soon as the words had left my mouth that I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just left it alone because he soon turned on me, the anger showing in those ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What should I be like? Should I be happy and smile for you? Is that what you want? Because if it is then I'm afraid I can't do that!"

"Hanabusa." I reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"Don't, Taiyou. Just don't. You can't just leave without a word and then expect me to act normal when you get back. You were a mess when you stormed out of that classroom and then you just disappeared without a word to me or Akatsuki. I had prepared myself for the worst, Taiyou. I thought…" He choked on his words. "I thought you'd finally had enough and ended it. And then you show up out of nowhere with that stupid smile on your face as if nothing was wrong. Why didn't you tell me where you going? A note would have been enough. But I guess I'm not as important to you as I thought. Don't worry, I won't be botherin you again."

As he spoke I felt the tears rising and with them the anger bubbling inside. That time away had been exactly what I'd needed and to return to find Zero alive and well had put me in the best mood I'd been in in a long time. I had been looking forward to seeing Aidou and Kain, and laughing with them like the old times. I wasn't sure how long this bubble of happiness would last so I had wanted to make the most of it while I could. But now, that was all gone. Seeing how worried and angry Aidou was made me feel guilty, and I didn't like it. I didn't want to feel guilty right now, so instead I was getting angry. The more he said the angrier I was getting until I couldn't hold it in. Those final words pushed me over the edge.

"Fine! I don't care! Do what you want! You always manage to ruin my day somehow anyway!" I got up from the bed and stormed over to my bedroom door, opening it wide as I stood to the side of it. "Get out!"

For a moment Aidou looked stunned, but he soon got over that and was on his way out of my room within seconds. He stopped in the doorway to take one last look at me before he left and I slammed the door after him. As soon as he was gone the tears came pouring out as I slid down the door into a heap on the floor. I shouldn't have said those things to Aidou, I know that. He was just worried about me and that had turned into anger. I understood that. But that didn't mean I could control my own temper. Seeing how angry I'd made him only made me angry at myself and I ended up taking it out on him when he was only looking out for me. I knew that I was the one in the wrong, but at that moment I was still too angry to admit that to anyone.

"I'll apologise to him tomorrow after we've both calmed down."


End file.
